conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Conan the Cimmerian (Original covers)
Write the text of your article here! ----ESPAÑOL: Conan el cimmerio de Dark Horse Comics serie de la segunda temporada de Conan. Una cuestión de 99 ¢ # 0 fue publicado en junio de 2008, seguido por el primer número de la serie en julio (con el precio de portada habitual de $ 2,99). La serie terminó con la edición # 25 de noviembre de 2010. Los equipos creativos: Tim Truman (escritor), Tomás Giorello (artista), Richard Corben (artista) y José Villarrubia (colorista). # 0 "Cimmeria" Tim Truman Tomás Giorello José Tomás Villarrubia Giorello. # 1 "Luna de cazadores" Tomás Giorello Richard Corben La Cubierta original de Por Frank Cho, Variante Cubierta Por Joe Kubert 2 "Mark of the Wolf" Frank Cho # 3 "Ruta de la Niebla" # 4 "El Skrae" # 5 "El lobo de la Promesa" # 6 "Regreso a casa" # 7 "Oscuridad y la noche" # 8 "El Escorpión" Tim Truman, la Adaptación de Robert E. Howard "Coloso Negro" Tomás Giorello José Miguel Linsner # 9 "El Mercenario" # 10 "El Comandante" # 11 "El Rostro de La Moneda" # 12 "La batalla de Shamla Pass" # 13 "Altar Negro" # 14 "Inicio de la caza de" Tim Truman Joe Kubert Tim Truman # 15 "La Peña de Akivasha" Paul Lee # 16 "Compañeros Libres, Parte 1" José Tomás Giorello Villarrubia # 17 "Compañeros Libres, Parte 2" # 18 "Compañeros Libres, Parte 3" # 19 "Kozaki, parte 1" # 20 "Kozaki, parte 2" Cary Nord dave Stewart # 21 "Kozaki, parte 3" # 22 "Sombras de hierro en la Luna, parte 1" Tim Truman, la Adaptación de Robert E. Howard "Sombras en la luna." Tomás Giorello paul Lee # 23 "Sombras de hierro en la Luna, parte 2" Tomás Giorello Tomás Giorello # 24 "Sombras de hierro en la Luna, Parte 3" # 25 "Sombras de hierro en la Luna, Parte 4" Para disfrute de todos hay teneis las portadas originales,en tamaño relativamente grande,para poder apreciar mejor las obras de arte.----------------------------------------- ----INGLES: Conan the Cimmerian from Dark Horse Comics series of the second season of Conan. A 99 ¢ issue # 0 was published in June 2008, followed by the first number of the series in July (with the usual cover price of $ 2.99). The series ended with issue # 25 November 2010. The creative teams: Tim Truman (writer), Tom Giorello (artist), Richard Corben (artist) and José Villarrubia (colorist). # 0 "Cimmeria" Tim Truman Thomas Joseph Thomas Villarrubia Giorello Giorello. 1 "Hunter's Moon" Thomas Giorello Richard Corben's original Cover By Frank Cho, Joe Kubert Variant Cover For 2 "Mark of the Wolf" Frank Cho 3 "Mist Trail" 4 "The Skrae" 5 "The Wolf of Promise" 6 "Homecoming" 7 "Darkness and night" 8 "The Scorpion" Tim Truman Adaptation of Robert E. Howard "Black Colossus" Thomas Joseph Michael Linsner Giorello 9 "The Mercenary" 10 "Commander" 11 "The Face of The Coin" 12 "The Battle of Shamla Pass" 13 "Black Altar" 14 "Starting the game" Tim Truman Joe Kubert Tim Truman 15 "The Rock of Akivasha" Paul Lee 16 "Free Companions, Part 1" José Villarrubia Thomas Giorello 17 "Free Companions, Part 2" 18 "Free Companions, Part 3" 19 "Kozaki, Part 1" 20 "Kozaki, Part 2" Cary Nord dave Stewart 21 "Kozaki, Part 3" 22 "Iron Shadows in the Moon, Part 1" Tim Truman Adaptation of Robert E. Howard "Shadows on the moon." Paul Giorello Thomas Lee 23 "Iron Shadows in the Moon, Part 2" Thomas Thomas Giorello Giorello 24 "Iron Shadows in the Moon, Part 3" 25 "Iron Shadows in the Moon, Part 4" To enjoy all there you have the original covers, relatively large in order to better appreciate the artwork. Category:Conan collection